Skin to Skin
by clairn ge
Summary: Penari masochist bertemu dengan daddynya yang sadisme. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Akankah ranjang mereka basah lagi? Atau, justru tali dan dildo mereka yang basah? Warn! shortfic, pwp, no children


clairn ge present

.

For KaiLu shipper(s)

.

.

 **Skin to Skin**

.

.

shortfic, smut, explicit, YAOI,

BDSM, daddy kink, pwp

.

Ready?

.

1%

.

.

15%

.

.

28%

.

.

47%

.

.

79%

.

.

91%

.

.

99%

.

100%

-COMPLETE-

.

BEGIN

.

.

Penari lelaki itu meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dengan menggoda. Lirikannya begitu panas dan nakal, membuat penikmat tariannya bersorak-sorai. Siulan menggoda tak jarang dilayangkan untuknya. Berbekal _skill dance_ dan kemeja putih besar tanpa bawahan, ia menari panas di atas panggung klub malam. Kulitnya yang putih dan terlihat lembut semakin menggoda dengan dialiri peluh. Julukan rusa nakalnya sudah sangat populer. Semua orang malam tahu siapa pemilik julukan tersebut, Xi Luhan.

Luhan sudah selesai mementaskan tarian panas yang ia buat sendiri minggu kemarin. Ia sedang beristirahat di _apartment_ nya. Pemuda itu memeriksa notifikasi dari ponselnya, kosong. Ia lupa nomornya baru saja dibuat mode privat. Ia berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi, hingga seseorang membekapnya dari belakang.

Lalu semua menjadi gelap.

.

Ia buka kelopak matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke mata. Sial, sepertinya ia diculik lagi, untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Hey _babe_ ," Luhan menoleh dan menatapnya lelah. Ia sudah menduga, ternyata pelaku yang sama.

"Tidak lelah, eh?"

"Semua akan kembali kepada pemiliknya."

" _Ba-ka_."

"Mana _manners_ mu pada _daddy_ , hm?" Pria itu mendekati Luhan lalu mengangkat dagunya. Luhan tercekat, bola matanya dikunci tatapan intimidasi Kai, nama pria tersebut.

"Hiks" lelehan air matanya turun bersama isakan tangis yang lolos dari kendalinya.

"Hm?" Kai menyeringai, lalu melumat bibir mungil Luhan. Lidahnya memaksa masuk ke dalam. Dengan tanggap Luhan membuka untuknya, hanya untuknya.

Kai menyudahinya ciuman paksanya.

"Menikmatinya? Jangan buat susah perkara kecil, sayang," badan Luhan memberontak, mungkin meminta pada Kai agar ikatannya dilepas.

"Memohon."

" _Dad_ , tolong lepaskan tali-tali sialan, maksudku tali yang mengikat sekujur tubuhku ini, ku mohon."

"Ahh, sayangnya aku ingin bersetubuh dengan tali-tali sialan itu yang melekat pada tubuhmu yang hot."

"B-benarkah? J-jadi _Dad_ mau mencoba gaya baru?"

"Yeah," Kai langsung menggendong Luhan, membawanya ke balkon, lalu melepas talinya di sana. Ia mendudukan Luhan di pegangan balkon, dengan posisi membelakanginya.

Cukup ekstrim, ya?

"Lihat, pemandangan kota begitu indah, ya?" Tangannya menggapai penis kecil Luhan yang sudah tegang.

"Hmm, kemarin aku bercinta dengan gadis perawan di atap gedung itu," jemarinya mulai mengocok penis Luhan.

"Mmh, lalu, a-apa yang _daddy_ rasakan?"

"Ah, lubangnya memang ketat, tapi seiring tusukan jadi mengendur."

"Nghh, l-lalu, apa y-yang terjadi, ahk, _dad_?"

"Permainan menjadi begitu membosankan, jadi aku menghempaskannya hingga jatuh dari atap."

"Ouhh, ahhh, i-itu bagus dad," Kai semakin gemas, ia mempercepat tempo kocokan.

"Ahk, a-aku, aku i-ingin _daddy_ , ahhn."

"Hmm, tentu sayang. Tapi beri mereka spermamu yang manis terlebih dahulu," bisik Kai sambil melirik sekumpulan pemuda di jalanan yang tengah menonton tubuh setengah bugil Luhan yang sedang dimainkan Kai.

"Hei, mendesahlah yang lantang. Buat mereka cum, setelah itu hadiahi dengan cairanmu," Kai melepaskan jemarinya dari penis mungil Luhan. Lalu bergeser ke kanan membiarkan Luhan menuntaskan hasratnya di depan umum. Rusa nakal itu dengan percaya dirinya, membuka pahanya lebar-lebar, lalu mulai mengocok penisnya.

"Ahh, nghhh, ohhoh, terushh,"

"yeah, ahhn, _daddy_ , tanganmu nakalhh,"

"mmhh, _dad_ , ohh ahh, aku, ah ah,"

"nghhh, a-aku, ahhkk, cum!"

Spermanya menyemprot wajah para pemuda itu. Badannya lemas, sebelum jatuh ke depan, Kai lebih dulu menggapainya, lalu menggendongnya memasuki kamar.

"Sayang, kau begitu indah bermain solo di depan mereka. Ah, harusnya aku habisi dulu nyawa mereka setelah menyicipi cairan manismu."

" _Daddy_ ~ mana janji _daddy_ ~"

"Oh iya. Karena _rusa_ ku sudah menjadi anak yang baik, _daddy_ beri pilihan. Jadilah jalang untukku atau jadilah pet untukku?"

"Ah, bagaimana menjadi pet yang jalang untuk dad?"

"Wah, ide bagus. _Daddy_ akan memberikan hadiah untuk _rusa_ ku yang sangat pintar."

"Bagaimana? Penjepit puting atau dildo, hm?"

"Ahh, _daddy_ seharusnya tau jawabanku."

"Keduanya, yah itu dia."

end


End file.
